User talk:Troyb
Hey Troyb! Welcome to Transfanon, the Transformers fanon wiki! You are now an admin. I'll see about that userbox. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:14, 1 July 2007 (UTC) One or two bureaucrats (Spelled right?) might be enough. We will think about admins when we have more users. BTW, want to be a bureaucrat? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:22, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *You are now a bureaucrat. What did you mean by being "known as the Beast Wars admin"? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:26, 1 July 2007 (UTC) **Sure, Beast Wars Admin :) ***I got a confirmation e-mail when my wiki was up. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:34, 1 July 2007 (UTC) **Yeah, half the fun is the other users. You start with the Transformers wiki and I'll advertise back at SWF. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:39, 1 July 2007 (UTC) I made an infobox. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 18:08, 1 July 2007 (UTC) I have an idea for a policy. Feel free to post feedback. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 19:51, 1 July 2007 (UTC) **So I guess it is a policy. I'll find those pics. Do you want anything done to them like Ducimus? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:36, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Wow. I'm looking for the council, but no luck so far. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:50, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Here you are, Troyb! BTW, get any new members for this wiki? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:57, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *I haven't had much luck either. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:00, 1 July 2007 (UTC) **Thanks for the Admin template :) I just Found something out. For links to canon articles put Example[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:16, 2 July 2007 (UTC) DL,or not? Should we have an equal of DLs here? I've worked on the FA page. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 17:15, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **I agree. I'll officialize it later. Do you know anyone on SWF that likes transformers? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:34, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **I've left something on our userpages at SWF. It isn't anyone elses page, so it isn't spamming. Also there is another policy up for discussion. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:44, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **I don't know. There is still stuff we can do to get the wiki more ready for users. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:56, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ***Right now we only have three templates (I fixed the block one). We could always make more! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:58, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ****Not yet, but I will now :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:00, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **For all your organization needs! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:10, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ***Here you are! I got to go. Peace! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:17, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Mesa back! I'll see if I can get a logo. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:29, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **Sure, Troyb! I'll update the list later today. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:02, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ***Really?, You're going to see Transformers? Tell me how it is! I put it coming in theaters as a special event. You can find it in the . Great. We really need more users. I asked Nighthawk leader of the NCIS wiki. May the transform be with you. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:33, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ****Yep. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:58, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Predacon Put on your userpage. p.s. Look at the Fanon Cantina back at SWF. There is something about Transfanon. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:13, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *The Decipticons rule! I kind of support the Autobots, and I haven't seen the Beast Wars, so I don't know much about the Predacons. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:58, 3 July 2007 (UTC) **OK, Peace. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:01, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ***Congrats Troyb! How was the movie? Get any possible users? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:00, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ****I definatley plan on seeing the movie. Also, Zakkoroen from SWF said he would join. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:46, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *****OK. You can expect the pics tomorrow. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:33, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks.Darthtyler 00:50, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Image:MovieStar.JPG|Starscream Image:MovieBar.JPG|Barricade Image:MovieBlack.JPG|Blackout Image:MovieBone.JPG|Bonecrusher Image:MovieBrawl.JPG|Brawl More To Come I saw what you put about ItsWalky. I agree. Hot Shot eating babies makes no sense and is offensive to some. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:14, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Sure Sure. I agree, the Transformers Wiki has some of the most pointless captions. You should get more users and I'll make a policy that make articles have to make at least some sense. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:27, 5 July 2007 (UTC) **Yeah, they'll find us. And COBRA!!!!!! right back at ya :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:30, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ***Not really. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ****Thanks for the video. Also: I got it covered. I protect all policies so only admins can edit them. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:44, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *****Yes it does :) We would never have this much power at SWF! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:11, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Great video! Also, I added another policy. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:24, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I know. You have to type .Darthtyler 15:25, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Funny.Darthtyler 15:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) **OK. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:26, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Policy I have a proposed policy. Be sure to vote! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 18:09, 5 July 2007 (UTC) **Welcome back! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 18:54, 5 July 2007 (UTC) WikiRequests Hey, go here! Respond so they'll make it!!!!!Darthtyler 18:54, 5 July 2007 (UTC) SureDarthtyler 19:14, 5 July 2007 (UTC) 19:28, 5 July 2007 (UTC)]] Sure.Darthtyler 20:17, 5 July 2007 (UTC) 20:19, 5 July 2007 (UTC)]] Good.Darthtyler 20:20, 5 July 2007 (UTC) OK, Cobra Commander. Peace. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:48, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *OK. Peace out. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:55, 5 July 2007 (UTC) **And so am I. I've passed more policies. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:15, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ***I made a and, sadly, had to use it. What else could we do to help the wiki? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:21, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *There already is the help desk and the watercooler as forums and it is hard to code them. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:28, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Or maybe we should.... [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:30, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks dude.DarthtylerTalk 22:44, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *We'll make forums. Then I'll ask if links to them could be put on the sidebar. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:47, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I'm using those TF movie pics for my articles! I made a forum. Select Forum on the sidebar and it will bring you to a selection. the new one is the Transformers HQ. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:59, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *****Since this isn't SWF WE CAN HAVE CLANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:30, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *The forum is now on the sidebar. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:16, 6 July 2007 (UTC) **Will do.... done. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:39, 6 July 2007 (UTC) **So, should we put up an IRC? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:09, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ***IRC denied. We are still a small wiki. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 00:00, 7 July 2007 (UTC) ****Weird, Thats where I just left. Ill be back there. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:33, 7 July 2007 (UTC) ***I thought the same thing. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:57, 8 July 2007 (UTC) ****I got an idea. Halopedia Fanon is working for alliance with SWF. We should too! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:48, 8 July 2007 (UTC) *I might go to IRC, but I have other things to do. Go to the senate hall and write a little about Transfanon and say that they both have things in common, like both are sci-fi. Title it "Transfanon Partnership". [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 19:23, 8 July 2007 (UTC) **I'll start it. You can add comments. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:27, 8 July 2007 (UTC) ***Didn't work, but no big loss. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:22, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Spideyfanon *I got another idea. Do you want Transformers Fanon to be official partners with Spidermanfanon? Also, go here. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:10, 9 July 2007 (UTC) **YEAH!!! Right now I'm going through the articles on a Trash Raid. Everything is in the forum in the Transfanon council (Link on sidebar). [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:58, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ***Sure. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:43, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ****Should we allow joke articles? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:30, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *****I made an outline for a design for the Main Page. Tell me what you think on my talk page. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:15, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ******Welcome back, Troyb. I'm working on a new look for the Main Page. There are already FA nominations (And we're reviewers ) And I made . I'll check on the FA noms and work on the Main Page design. If you have any suggestions, leave them on my main page. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:05, 13 July 2007 (UTC) OK. I'll help. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:29, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *Maybe instead of starting off with the war you could start with his creation and why he and Shockwave have hatred toward Megatron. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:38, 13 July 2007 (UTC) **Understood. Peace out. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:43, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ShockBlast Your going to nominate it for GA, then FA? On Transfanon? Well, I'm in the middle of creating a GA hopeful on Star Wars Fanon (Aratech), but I might look at ShockBlast and help out, at least with some ideas if not contributing actively. So yeah, I should be able to help out. Now, let me ask you a favor: Can you create the following site notice: #The MoS and other policies are going under rewrites. See here for more infomation. #The FA's have been under discussion lately. Join the discussion here. The above two are the ones I want as a site notice. Also, I hope to see your thoughts on the MoS and FAs. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *If I find a good picture, sure. As for the site notice, just edit this: MediaWiki:Sitenotice. I can't, but you can because your an admin . Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) **Sure I'll help, Troyb. But the think about telling the staff, I hate to say this, but its really just our own problem. Its nothing the staff can halp with. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:23, 15 July 2007 (UTC) p.s. We don't have GA (yet ). Hello. We haven't talked in a while!—DarthtylerTalk 17:09, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :Hey Troyb. Its been a while. A lot has happened. We don't have any voting stuff (like FA and UOTM) but we have done a lot of voting inn the Transfanon Council. And I've canged my sig (world headline ) to Talk to me. NCIS Wiki. This wiki is getting more articles and is really shaping up. Yay ( ) for Transformers Fanon! Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 10:13, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Please see here and here. It is something that you should have to read. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 11:31, 19 July 2007 (UTC) p.s. We'll vote for anyone to be given admin status, rather than just give it (except Shadow. I already told him he could). :::Well, commander, (good to hear from ya) only my name is on the RB because it was voted on that the FA's are scrapped and the RB was to be voted on, but Shadow said that I could still stay on. You can nominate yourself if you still want to be on the board. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 19:27, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :p.s. Its UOTM. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 19:40, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::That's a great idea. We can create pages just for wiki discussion by the admins (and Shadowphobia). Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 19:49, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::Check your nomination status on the RB nomination. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 19:55, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Vote *The main reason I said you were inactive is because of your a bureaucrat on a differant wiki. That was my reasoning. The voting is open till two weeks before the first FA's are out, so I'll have plenty of time to change my vote. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] ::Could you at least prove yourself active before you put 'very active' in your status? Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] :::No I'm not. In a week or two, either me or grham will nominate me, then I'll probably get voted in. I've probably solved the most problem on this site so far. And yes, I believe your going to be active, but I'd like you to prove it. In other words, in a day or two, if your being active, I'll change my vote to support. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] ::::Good idea. Which channel will you be on (IRC)? Cause your not on SWF, at least not yet...Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] Troy Look man, you're getting really offended by this vote, without looking at the most important points I was making. Yeah, you've got a lot of experience, but you haven't been using any of it. You haven't been showing it in your reviews. You need to get more active and involved here, and show people WHY you'd be a good choice, instead of getting mad they don't see it magically right away or something. Nominate yourself for the board later on, when it gets closer to the actual event, after you've had time to show everyone what you can do. I mean, right now is a bad time to chose, because there's nothing to go on. You're just getting back after little activity, and little involvement in the last round of reviews. Just be a little patient man, give us something to go on, because as it is, all I've seen out of you is screaming a vote isn't fair. -Sarrc 20:58, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :I'm on IRC. Sorry about the dely. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:44, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::I know I promised, but the users will choose.... And I know that it was no PA. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:54, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::And you are the only nomination on RB, so you have a good chance. We do need at least three others so you might have to wait to see if you win. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:03, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Yes I removed my nomination. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] ::Its OK Troyb. And with Sarrc, he just asked me about something I told him yesterday. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:24, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :::Soz, but busy. Really busy. I'm trying to get all the categorization working...when I'm done, if I have time (I don't think I'll finish all the catting right now even), I'll go looking for something with a blue hood . Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] ::::Okay, then delete the Category:Articles. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] :::::Hang on, don't. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] ::Hey, get your vote in for the Forum:Voting Policy! Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] :::NO DON"T DELETE THE ARTICLES CATEGORY! Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 12:03, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Cool website. I thought about opening a Star Wars Transformers portal (Combining the two. Pictures could be of the Star Wars Transformers). What do you think? Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 14:41, 22 July 2007 (UTC) SW Transformers:More than meets the eye I will post it in the Transformers HQ and I'll start the portal. You could make the template that will be put on all the pages involved in the project. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 14:46, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :Forum:SW Transformers I'll start the portal. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 14:53, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::Its OK Troyb. Work on the portal. I got to go. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 14:57, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :::On the portal, you can create the Confedicons. The link is under Main Affiliations. They are our CIS. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 20:47, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::::OK. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 21:11, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :::::I can come, but not for long. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 13:45, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::For the portal, I made Anakin Skywalker. What do you think so far? I just started. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 14:54, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::Thanks. We need more members of the portal or else we might have to close it like they did the Battlefront project at SWF. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 00:32, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::::OK. I'm there. Oh, and here: Sure. I'll meet ya there. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 15:08, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm at the Wikia IRC, but i'll go to SWF. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 14:48, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :::Already there. :) Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 18:17, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Tell me what you think about this on my talk page. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 19:11, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, plotting to "ban a user for no reason" isn't ''private, it's conspiracy. I'm going to ask you right now if it's true, BEFORE I lodge a complaint against you to Wikia to get you stripped of your Admin privileges. -Sarrc 19:25, 25 July 2007 (UTC) NO, I don't want to be an admin, and clumsily implying the offer after insulting me (again) without mention of nomination or voting, not only reeks a little of bribery, but does very little to dissuade my misgivings about your behavior. Not to mention we have FAR TOO MANY ADMINS AS IT IS. I don't want to be an admin, I just want you guys to DO YOUR JOB BETTER. -Sarrc 20:19, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Actually... I don't think there's anything fanon-wise I'd want to put in Spider-Man, other than "The Green Goblin didn't really come back to life, and the Clone stuff didn't happen either." Actually, I was looking at the Cobra thing you did, I was thinking of contributing to that. Is it just an article, or would it be a catagory, or a portal or something? Is it limited to a specific fanon story, and if so, which link to Transformers is it going to be? -Sarrc 02:22, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Important Matters When do you think we should open User of the Month, the Improvement Drive, and the Picture Drive? UOTM we can open soon, but I want to hold off on Idrive and Pdrive until the new main page is up. Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 21:31, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :I'm here! Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 22:01, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :::Already started :) Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 22:05, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::::BTW: When was the last time you heard from Tyler? Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 22:08, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Really? Wow. It doesn't seem like someone would leave without telling anyone; especially an admin. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 22:11, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Bye. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 22:12, 26 July 2007 (UTC) which channel? I'm on harrypotter wiki.—DarthtylerTalk 00:44, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ok. will do.—DarthtylerTalk 00:46, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :Troyb, put on the top of your userpage and see what happens... Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')''' 12:32, 27 July 2007 (UTC)